Heat
by Albino.Narutard
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are in heat. What more is there to say? Yaoi. Pwp. Don't like, don't read. FOR ADOPTION!


**Don't worry, I'm still alive. I just haven't had time to actually finish the next chapter for both of my stories. Yes, I have started them both, but I've been so busy with school and... -cough- Anime -cough-, that I can't seem to finish it. My guess, probably sometime this month... But I'm not entirely sure. -Sweatdrop-**

**So anyway, I figured you would enjoy some actual lemon. This is one of my firsts, I was in sixth grade when I wrote this. I found it in a journal and I was like "Oh looky here!" I thought you guys might want to see how good I am at writing lemons. Of course I have somewhat improved over the course of two years but not much in my opinion. So people, without further adou... (I think that's how you spell it...) My first lemon! **

**(Sorry for any misspellings...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit, not again." The blond muttered as we rolled over in bed. He was sweating and his stomach hurt bad. "Every. Single. Year. UGH!. This is starting to get on my nerves!" Oh, yes. The time of year when Kyuubi is in heat. "You fucking whore. How are you still able to influence me like this?"<p>

**"Hey, babe im not liking this any more than you are. At least your able to get a good fuck. I'm stuck in here with my finger." **Kyuubi growled out a moan. **"Oh, God! Damn that was the tenth time, today."**

"Okay, okay. Keep your sex noises to yourself. And anyway, once I get off, you also do. So there's absolutely no reason for you to complain."

**"Exactly the reason you should start looking for some kind of release. Usually after I cum when you do, I don't feel the need to masturbate. So go. NOW!"**

"Hey, I don't need to listen to YOU!" Naruto eyed his erection. "But I will go anyway. BUT ON MY OWN FREE WILL!" Naruto heard a 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' from Kyuubi and decided to ignore it as he grabbed his keys, a juice box, and a bag of peanuts, and walked out the door. Once he got in his car he heard Kyuubi sniffing, non-stop. "Hey, what is it?"

**"I smell another animal in heat."** She said still sniffing the air.

"Ok, let's get this straight. I am NOT gonna fuck some random animal."

**"Yes, but thats the thing. It's not a normal animal, its a demon. Inside a human body. It... It smells like Shukaku." **

"Sh-Shukaku? I Don't even want to get NEAR Gaara, let alone DO him! He's scary." Naruto said the last part like a whining child.

**"Actually, if it's Gaara of the Sand, you're talking about, you would definitely be bottom."**

"Shut up!" The blond groaned when he saw the erection at its hardest, in his pants. "Ugh. Tell me where he is."

**"I sense an ally."**

"How do you know there's an ally?"

**"I smell dead people." **The fox whispered.

"Seriously? You can be such a dork sometimes." Naruto chuckled. She got annoying sometimes, but the blond would be stuck with the fuzzball forever, so he has to love her.

**"I'm totally serious! Its over by The Academy. I also smell snot nosed children."**

"Ok. Fine." The blond started the car and was on his way. The whole way driving to The Academy, Naruto's head was filled with moans and yells from Kyuubi. He wanted to tell her to stop, but honestly, all the erotic sounds were turning him on so much, he couldn't. Once he got to the assumed ally, he parked his car and got out. At first, he couldn't tell there was anyone in the dark ally way, but then he heard a moan.

Once his eyes got adjusted to the lighting, he saw it. Gaara standing in the corner of the ally, stroking his cock. His mouth open and his head thrown back against the wall, letting slight moans and whimpers escape his lips. Obviously he doesn't want to cum too fast because he is going at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Damn..." Naruto let out a low moan.

**"Let me use your eyes, Kit."**

"Sure," A couple of hand signs later. "There."

**"Damn... Hurry up! What are you waiting for?"**

"Ok. I'm going in." The blonde walked as stealthy as possible to the sand ninja. Everything was going perfectly until he stepped on a piece of trash.

"Who's there." Gaara stated more than asked in his sexy, raspy voice. Silence. "I said who's there!" Apparently, the red head is quite the exhibitionist, because he never stopped pumping his dick.

"Uh... N-Naruto" The blond stuttered.

"You're in heat." Again, Gaara and his 'Ask-a-person-with-a-statement' thing.

"Yeah..."

"Come." Naruto started walking toward the red head. The walk to him seemed to last forever. He stopped a couple of inches from the other's face. Gaara was about a head taller than Naruto and he had to bend down a little to look the blond in the eye.

"How long were you watching?" Gaara asked as he draped his arms around The other's waist.

"A couple of minutes." Naruto replied as he put his arms around Gaara's neck. He leaned forward and put his mouth to the red head's ear. "And your cock is soo hot." Gaara's erection jumped against Naruto's thigh at the feeling of hot breath on his ear.

"Mmm. Can I see yours?" Gaara purred.

"Of course." Naruto slipped off his pants and his dick bobbed out into the open, immediately because he was going commando. Gaara wrapped his fingers around the length and the blond hissed at the contact.

"I could say the same about you." The red head cooed as he started to slowly pump Naruto. The blond moaned out Gaara's name and held on tighter to the sand nin as his legs turned to jello. He almost came when the other dipped a thumb in his slit. Gaara could sense this. "On the ground. Now."

The blond immediately obeyed. Gaara settled down between Naruto's legs and took off the other's shirt and beheld the god like beauty that was in front of him. That warm, tan skin. Those pink, perky nipples. The Kyuubi seal being the only blemish on the blond's body, aside from the whiskers marks, which got darker when in battle or in heat. They made him look feral, like a great beast, waiting to pounce on his next victim. Gaara slid a hand down from one nipple to the patch of blond hair right above the dripping rod. Naruto shuddered at the feather-light touch. The red head then brought three fingers in front of his mate's face.

"Suck." The blond obediently took the fingers into his mouth. Lapping and sucking on each one, incredibly slow, as if to tease Gaara. The taller one moaned as he thought of the other things he could do with that mouth.

The red head then took his fingers from Naruto's mouth and placed one lubed finger inside of the puckered hole. The blond whimpered and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck so he could bring his head down so their lips could meet. At first it was multiple chaste kisses, but it soon turned into a long one that involved teeth, gums, tongue, and lips. Gaara pulled back after a while and, like the sadist he is, admired Naruto's bruised lips as if they were a work of art. He grinned in success and plunged another finger in as he started to pump the blond's cock.

Naruto gasped and threw his head back as the lean digits started scissoring inside him. He could faintly hear the Kyuubi moan in his head, but he ignored it when Gaara struck the bundle of nerves, deep inside of him. He let out a loud moan and this signaled the red head to add another. After a couple of minutes, Gaara pulled out his fingers and the blond whimpered at the loss. The sand nin smirked and positioned himself in front of Naruto and entered slowly.

Gaara went inch by inch, he gasped at how tight the other was. When he was all the way in, he waited for the blond to adjust. The red head knew Naruto was ready when hips bucked into his. He couldn't help but grab the lithe hips in front of him and thrust as fast as he could. Naruto felt like he was being torn apart with all of Garra inside of him. The red head noticed his discomfort and positioned himself to a point where he can hit the other's prostate with every movement. Naruto gasped and met the other's thrusts eagerly.

Gaara felt Naruto's muscles contract around him and knew he was close too. He picked up his pace.

"Ah... F-Fuck!" The blond screamed as his prostate was being assulted by the larger person above him. Gaara quickly flipped Naruto around so the blond was on his hands and knees, giving him better access to the cock that was dripping with pre-cum. He wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping in time with the fast thrusts. That was just enough to make Naruto go wild.

"Shit Gaara! I'm gonna c-cum!" Naruto yelled and spurts of his seed shot to the ground below him. He collapsed on to the ground. The red head couldn't take the muscles contracting on his length and came inside the blond with a grunt. He continued thrusting, content on riding out his orgasm, until he landed on top of Naruto.

Then they went to Naruto's house and lived happily ever after...

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I wanted to change it to a more plausible ending, but I didn't feel like it. Plus, I wanted you to see how horrible I was with one-shots back then! Don't worry, I'm much better with endings, now.<strong>


End file.
